Mulan II credits
Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * "Mulan II" Ending Credits * Directed by: Darrell Rooney, Lynne Sutherland * Produced by: Jennifer Blohm * Screenplay by: Michael Lucker & Chris Parker and Roger S.H. Schulman * Unit Director: Fumio Maezono * Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason * With the Voice Talents of: ** Ming-Na as Mulan ** B.D. Wong as Shang ** Mark Moseley as Mushu ** Lucy Liu as Mei ** Harvey Fierstein as Yao ** Sandra Oh as Ting Ting ** Gedde Watanabe as Ling ** Lauren Tom as Su ** Jerry Tondo as Chien-Po ** Pat Morita as The Emperor ** George Taleo as First Ancestor ** June Foray as Grandmother Fa ** Freda Foh Shen as Fa Li ** Soon-Tek Oh as Fa Zhou ** Frank Welker as Cri--Kee * Original Score and Composed and Conducted by: Joel McNeely * Original Songs ** Music by: Jeanine Tesori ** Lyrics by: Alexa Lunge * Art Director: Lin Hua Zheng * Production Designer: Robert St. Pierre * Editor: Pamela Ziegenhagen-Shefland * Technical Director: Kirstina Pace Artistic Supervisors * Animation Director: Kazuyoshi Takeuchi * Supervising Effects Animation Director: Madoka Yasuet * Lead CGI Effects Artist: Hiroyuki Hatada * Background Supervisor: Hiroshi Ohno Production Supervisors * Unit Producer: Toshiyuki Fukai * Unit Associate Producer: Takeshi Eriguchi * Production Managers: Catherine A. Jones, Deanne Koehn, Mary Ellen Bauder, Samantha Berg, Megan Casey, Charles Kaitz, Susan Kapigian, Meredith McIvor, Julie Phelan, Richard Pimm, Angela Samona, Jan Stephenson, Jessica Zwaiman Story * Story Artists: Peter Paul Bautista, Sharon Forward, Larry Leker, Lonnie Lloyd, Larry Scholl, David Stephan, Jane Wu * Additional Story Artists: Sean Bishop, Barry Caldwell, Fred Cline, Fred Craig, Don Dougherty, Jun Falkenstein, Dan Jippes, Frank Jones, Dan McHugh, Ken Morrissey, Sue C. Nichols, Michael O'Mara, Jeff Purves, Lenord Robinson, Scott Shaw, David S. Smith, Roy Smith, Troy Adomitis, Rick Del Carmen, Holly Forsyth, Kevin Gollaher, Gary Graham, David Prince * Storyboard Revisions: Jenny Lerew Design * Character Designer: Ritsuko Notani * Additional Character Design: Chen Yi-Chang, Benjamin Balistreri, Greg Guler, Caroline Hu * Location Designers: Wallace Williamson, Gang Peng * Key Background Painters: Lucy Tanashian-Gentry, Wei Zhao, Miok Yoo * Color Stylists: Tracy Jones, Kimie Yamana * Prop Design: Gang Peng Layout * Layout Animators: Yoshiharu Ashino, Masaru Ohsiro, Shinichi Suzuki, Shigeru Yamamoto, Mike Brooks, Rob Chaplin, Ted Collyer, Brian Coughlan, Riccardo Durante, Marvin Tabo Estropia, Brad Graham, Christina Helmer, John Hill, Kent Madden, Ken Nicholls, Dermot Walshe, Andrew Wolf * Timing Directors: Barbara Dourmashkin-Case, Jang Kim, Terry Lennon, Kevin Petrilak, Marsh Lamore Character Animation * Lead Animators: Hiroshi Kawamata, Jyunpei Taenaka, Kenichi Tsuchiya, Hisashi Wada, yuji Watanabe * Assistant Director: Yumiko Suzuki * Assistant Animation Director: Tomokatsu Nagasaku * Key Animators; Kazuho Ando, Rie Arai, Genta Chiba, Nozomi Fuiji, Atsuhiko Hara, Isamitsu Kashima, Seigo Kitazawa, Hideaki Kurakawa, Masayo Matsumoto, Kazuhiro Murase, Hiroko Minowa, Kiyomi Miyakawa, Masako Morimitsu, Yufuki Morimoto, Takayo Nishimura, Sachio Nishiyama, Emi Noguchi, Masatomo Sato, Kiwako Sakano, Jun Sekiguchi, Kazuko Shibata, Takeo Shuto, Kuichi Suenaga, Koari Takeuchi, Yasuo Torii, Yoshihiro Tsuji, Kouji Ukai, Sachiko Wakabayashi CGI Animation * CGI Leads: Colin Hodges, Lajos Kamocsay * CGI Animators: Gina Di Bari, Jon Finch, Tetsuya Hasebe, Mayumi Hiramatsu, Hock-Lian Law, Kiyoteru Ogawa, Sheryl Sackett, Greg Smith Backgrounds * Studio Fuga - Kazuo Nagai, Emi Kitahara, Kaori Ammi, Chie Ohkuno, Yasuuki Yuzawa, Yutaka Akagami, Kumiko Ohno, Sagako Itakura * Silvana Ambar, Carolyn Guske, Dennis Venizelos * BG Key Color Correction: David DiMatteo, Donald Devine, Dean Stanley Clean-Up Animation * Supervising Character Lead: Takahiro Takashima * Character Lead: Chiharu Katawaki * Lead Clean-Up: Mayumi Ohmura * Clean-Up Artists: Miho Fujita, Akemi Koyama, Chiaki Suda, Sugako Yamazaki, Weihrauch Alexandra, Kaori Fujii, Akiko Fujimoto, Tomoyuki Fujiwara, Shunsuke Hirota, Takahiro Ikezoe, Yoshitake Iwakami, Mitsuko Kanaoka, Yukie Kaneno, Shizuka Kikuta, Fumie Konno, Kiyoko Makita, Akiko Matsuo, Tomoko Miyata, Rie Nakagome, Kazumi Nakata, Sumie Nishido, Kumiko Ohtani, Masako Sakano, Hiromi Sasaki, Kyouko Sato, Tsutomu Shibutani, Keisuke Shimohira, Takahito Sugawara, Kaori Suzuki, Maiko Suzuki, Moyo Takahasi, Kumiko Tanihira, Maki Tano, Akiko Teshima, Jinko Tsuji, Wandee Wijitthamasarn, Muneyuki Yamashita, Yukari Yamaura, Hisako Yaji, Kazumi Yokoyama, Bian You-Jun, Brian You-Song, Deng Wei-Zhi, He Shu-Chun, Hou Yu-Hua, Hou-Da Sheng, Li Jiang, Lv Song, ou Ka-Li, Ren Ke-Nan, Wang Jing, Xu Shen-uan, Xue Fang-Hui, Yang Wen-Jie, Xhao Fei-Ya, Zhang Jun, Zhong Yi-Hyu, Mio Nakano * Lead Clean-Up & Inbetween Checker: Etsuko Tamakoshi * Clean-Up & Inbetween Checkers: Reiko Mano, Kauzho Ando, Kenji Kajiwara * Assistant Clean-Up Checker: Ren Qian-Hong Inbetween Animation * Inbetween Artists: Takurou Shimoji, Chie Akino Tohru Arai, Naoko Kakiki, Miho Suzuki, Kyohei Tezuka, Chie Maruyama, Chika Miyajke, Yusuke Koseki, Mio Aihata, Sukjai Apichatpongbut, Sumroey Chayapanyawong, hiromi Hata, Kiyokazu Katakeyama, Yoshie Hayashi, Kazuyo Nigashi, Thitinan Jantangpol, Kongdej Kamnthong, Tumiko Kitajima, Ketsuya Maehana, Hiroaki Mieda, Eriko Murakami, hiroaki Nakajima, Kazuki Nakamoto, Masami Nakanishi, Youhei Nakano, Mai Nakazato, Yumiko Ohasa, Kumiko Ohta, Takeyoshi Oomagari, Eri Sahara, Chanaphiwat Saksri, Reiko Sato, Ritsuko Shiina, Yumi Shimizu, Tomomi Shimoda, Yumiko Suehiro, Hiromi Suzuki, Ryo Takabayashi, Ritsuko Tanaka, Muthita Toyai, Takenori Uchida, Yukari Umebayashi, Anurug Yadee, Morihiko Yano, Kenichi Watanabe, Taro Fukino, Maki Nishi, Hiromi Ohta, Mie Takaguchi, Naomi Takeuchi Digital Production * Digital Producer: Doug Little * Lead Compositor: Katsuya Kozutsumi * Assistant Lead Compositor; Tohru Kobayashi * Compositors: Yasunori Hayama, Pete Kranjcevich, Heather McClenahan, Yutaka Nishino, Youhei Teitei, Ryoko Seino, Richard Turner * Supervising Color Stylist: Jenny North * Color Stylist: Keiichi Funada * Assistant Color Stylist: Mami Sakamaki * Lead Painters: Shiho Kosuga, Misako Motoyanagi * Digital Ink & Paint: Hitomi Suzue, Natsumi Kasahara, Aya Matsubayashi, Satoko Muramatsu, Takako Nakajyo * Lead BG Scan & Adjustments: Sawako Narumiya, Yoko Ohyama * Digital Systems Manager: Kotaro Beppu * Production Manager, Digital: Alaina Yohe * Systems Administrators: Itaru Naruumi, Toshiyaki Hayashi Production * Production Coordinators: Heidi Friese, Jeffrey Moznett, Ellen Williams * Production Assistants: Sean Kennedy, Matoto Neishi, Kazutaka Nagawa, Kohei Nakagawa, Tomohiro Takahashi, Yoko Saito * Art Coordinators: Aiko Nagatsu, Ayuko Wakabayashi * Researcher: Alexander Raney * Continuity Coordinators: Barbara Donatelli, James Finch * Production Accountants: Lee Kwock, Christopher Gandara * Talent Coordinators: Steven Neibert, Daniel J. Soulsby, Kate McCreary, Julie Morgavi, Anne-Marie Pione, David Wright * Production Secretiaries: Niki Carras, Joanne Johnson, Shannon Rowell-Suggs * Translators: Tokiko Kawai, Kyiuyo Takashi, Kiyoko Takemura, Mina Utsuki Additional Production * Animator: Theresa Wiseman * Assistant Animator: Gastone Marzio * Clean-Up Artists: Debra Armstrong, Jamie Bolio, Kimie Cavert, Kris Heller, Wantana Martinelli * Digital Ink & Paint: Carole Berke, Trisha Hale, David Karp, David Lawrence, Adrian Temporale * Additional Key Background Painters: Jill Petrilak, Jeffrey Bedrick, Andrea Coleman, William Dely, Patricia Doktor, Richard Evans, Michael Hitchcox, Paro Hozumi, June Micu, Andrew Phillipson, Clive Powsey, Robert Schaefer, Brian Sebern, Cedric Tomacruz, Fred Warter Additional Production Services SD Entertainment, Inc. in association with Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. - Cuckoos Nest Studio * Executive Producer: Paul Sballea * General Animation Director: Bunis Yang * Producer: Robert Winthrop * Production Manager: Gin Liu, Debbie Nodella, Danny Yeh T2 Studio * Digital Ink & Paint: Kumi Nanjyo, Akiko Shimizu, Michiko Saito, Fumie Kawamata, Shihmomi Miyachi, Yukiko Kaitita, Hiroshi Iijima Jade Animation Company Ltd. Gullwing Co. Ltd Editorial & Post Production * Second Editor: Lisa Linda Silver * Assistant Editors: Jeremy Milton, Karen Hathaway, Ralph A. Eusebio, Patrick Voetberg, Carmen A. Woods, Deborah Beville, Scott Bucsis, Julie Dole, Jerry Edemann, Susan Edmunson, Barbara Gerety, Christine Lojko Haslett, Marisa Morabito, Joseph R. Thygesen * Unit Editor: Takahiko Narita * Post Production Supervisors: Mark Bollinger, Mark von der Heide * Post Production Coordinators: Ken Poteat, Marisa Johnston, Craig Sawczuk * Track Reading: Skip Craig * Additional Voices: Jeff Bennett, Jillian Henry, Michelle Kwan, Tress MacNeille, Liliana Mumy, Rob Paulsen, Kevin Michael Richardson, Brian Tochi, April Winchell, Keone Young * Loop Group: Cam Clarke, David Cowgill, Rachel Crane, Elisa Gabrielli, Jackie Gonneau, Angela Haney, Wendy Hoffman, Karen Huie, Art Kimbro, Mark Robert Myers, Melissa Osser, Zoe Poll, Grace Rolek, Dina Sherman, Andre Sogliuzzo * Title Design: Brian King * Digital Ink & Paint Software: Toon Boom Technologies Sound * Supervising Sound Editors: Donald J. Malouf, David E. Stone * Supervising ADR Editor: Thomas G. Whiting * Supervising Dialogue Editor: Charles W. Ritter * Sound Effects Editor: Doug Jackson * Foley Editor: Dan Yale * Assistant Sound Editor: Cindy Jo "CJ" hinkleman * Foley Artists: Dan O'Connell, John Cucci * Foley Mixers: James Ashwill, Richard Durante, Karin Roulo * Foley Recorded at: One Step Up * Re-recording Mixers: Terry O'Bright, C.A.S., Keith Rogers, C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, Terry Porter * Dialogue Recording: Carlos Sotolongo * ADR Group Mixer: Doc Kane * Recordist: Erik Flockoi * ADR Recordist: Jeanette Browning * Post Production Sound Services: Buena Vista Sound Music * "Lesson Number One" ** Music by: Jeanine Tesori ** Lyrics by: Alexa Junge ** Arranged by: Jeanine Tesori, Scott Erickson ** Lead Vocal: Lea Salonga ** Background Vocals: Deena Brooks, Ann Brown, Victoria Fischette, Terri Koide, Susan Stevens Logan, Valerie Lotito, Rowen Merril, Zoe Merrill, Haeley Moore, Meagan Moore, Bobbi Page, Jessica Rotter, Laurie Schillinger, Jeanine Tesori, Terry Wood ** Additional Vocal Performance: Ming-NA ** Movement Consultant: Peggy Holmes ** Martial Arts Choregraphers: Eric Chen, Debbie Chen * "A Girl Worth Fighting for (Redux)" ** Music by: Matthew Wilder ** Lyrics by: David Zippel ** Additional Lyrics by: Alexa Junge ** Arranged by: Jeanine Tesori, Scott Erickson ** Vocals: Harvey FIerstein, Jerry Tondo, Gedde Watanabe, Randy Crenshaw * "Like Other Girls" ** Music by: Jeanine Tesori ** Lyrics by: Alexa Junge ** Arranged by: Jeanine Tesori, Doug Besterman ** Vocals: Beth Blankenship, Mandy Gonzalez, Judy Kuhn ** Additional Vocal Performances: Sandra Oh, Lauren Tom * "(I Wanna Be) Like Other Girls" ** Music by: Jeanine Tesori ** Lyrics by: Alexa Junge ** Performed by: Atomic Kitten ** Produced by: Brian Rawlinh and Graham Stack for Brian Rawling Productions Ltd. ** Atomic Kitten Appears Courtesy of Innocent/Virgin Records Limited * "Here Beside Me" ** Music by: Joel McNelly ** Lyrics by: Kate Light ** Performed by: Hayley Westenra ** Hayley Westenra Appears Courtesy of Decca Records/Universal Classics Group * Music Supervisor: Steven Gizicki * Music Production: Brett Swain * Music Editor: Craig Pettigrew * Orchestation by: David Slonaker, Nan Schwartz * Score Recorded by: Jonathan Allen * Score Recorded at: Abbey Road Studios, London * Music Mixer: Rich Breene * Music Contractors: Isobel Griffiths, Tonia Davall, Sandy DeCrescent * Vocal Contractor: Bobbie Page * Vocals Recorded by: Frank Wolf * Music Preparation by: Frank Wolf, Frank Macchia * Music Preparation by: Booker White * Music Production Coordinator: Clint Heidorn * This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. * Dolby in Selected Theaters * No. 40423 Motion Pictures Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * Copyrgiht ©2004 Disney Enterprises, Inc. - All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * Produced by: Disneytoon Studios * Walt Disney Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Movie credits Category:Disneytoon Studios